Conde D'Guerr
by Lunnafianna
Summary: Conde Camus Etienne D’Guerr, não é somente com um excelente general, mas também como um homem envolto em mistérios. Os quais Aphrodite vai acabar se envolvendo e desvendando, pouco a pouco, suas facetas.- Yaoi/AU - CamusxAphrodite.
1. prologo

**Conde D'Guerr**

Em 1450, na região da Gália Meridional um nome era reconhecido e temido por reis e nobres: _Conde Kamus Etienne D'Guerr_. Não é somente com um excelente general, mas também como um homem envolto em mistérios.

Aos seus 37 anos ele eram o braço direito do Rei Aldebaran, suas terras eram as mais férteis e cobiçadas pela maioria dos lordes, além de ser um dos melhores partidos da Gália. No entanto, ninguém em sua sã consciência, tinha coragem em lhe oferecer suas filhas em casamento; não só pelos boatos de que ele teria matado suas duas esposas de forma cruel, más tambem por sua própria personalidade e comportamento.

Se tal fato era real ou não, ninguém sabia precisar, porém hipóteses surgiam constantemente. Principalmente por causa dos ferimentos que o Conde trazia em seu pescoço, aos quais acabaram definitivamente com sua voz e o tranformaram completamente.

* * *

**_Personagens_**

**_Rei Aldebaram Lamarc_** – _Rei da Gália e amigo de infância de Kamus._

**_Conde Kamus Etienne D'Guerr_** – _pivô central da trama._

**_Afrodite Valery Anton_** – _o substituto da noiva e filho bastardo do Lord Hades._

**_Shina Anton_** – _Irmã de Afrodite._

**Marquês Milo Spiros** - _Bon Vivant por natureza e amigo de infância do Rei e do Conde._


	2. Capitulo I A: As ordens reais

O amanhecer chuvoso na região de Ganimedes, não minimizava em nada a beleza natural da província da Gália Meridional. Pelo contrário, dava-lhe um aspecto muito mais místico e bucólico, quase como um sonho feérico e encrustado bem em meio à floresta dês Revê, despontava-se o Châteaux Des Fleurs. Uma construção imponente e altiva, de sólidas muralhas, as quais refletiam não somente o poder de seu senhor, como sua própria personalidade. Este mantinha suas terras prósperas e seu povo seguro, mesmo trazendo sobre si uma aura misteriosa e pesada.

O mesmo homem, no momento, encontrava-se de fronte a grande janela da ala norte, contemplando as gotas pesadas da chuva que caia torrencialmente, enquanto sua mente vagava por acontecimentos que marcaram não somente sua vida, mas sua alma. Em uma prece muda, este corria seus dedos delgados e longos pelas linhas marcadas horizontalmente em tom mais escuro, que se destacavam em seu pescoço alvo, confirmando suas presenças pelo tato e o mantendo atado a seu tormento pessoal.

Seu olhar distante se encontrava enevoado pelas lembranças nada agradáveis de um passado ao qual preferia esquecer e, que como o ar que se respira, insistiam em se fazer presentes, dia após dia, na vida do cavaleiro.

Quem podia imaginar que aquelas simples cicatrizes podiam transformar um jovem apaixonado e idealista, em um homem frio e calculista, descrentes em qualquer sentimento, um monstro de belas feições e um demônio guerreiro. Sem sonhos, sem desejos, apenas um bloco de gelo como muitos o falavam.

"Maldito destino..." – pensava Camus quando o som oco que verberou no quarto quebrando seus pensamentos.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Camus intimamente agradeceu ao som de batidas na porta, por livra-lo de seu inferno pessoal e dispersarem seus pensamentos trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

Inspirou profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos tensas sobre longas madeixas sanguíneas, num ímpeto de ajeitá-las, mania que adquirira para assumir o controle de suas emoções e ao mesmo tempo livrar-se de tudo aquilo que o perseguia.

Cérberus, seu fiel mastim negro, que dormia próximo aos seus pés, levantou a cabeça e se pos em alerta a espera das ordens de seu mestre.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Novamente ouviu os sons surdos das batidas o impelindo a atender a porta do quarto. O conde se encaminhou a porta de madeira bem talhada, e ao abri-la deparou-se com Isaac, um jovem servo de cabelos curtos e constituição franzina. Este ao ver o olhar gélido de seu mestre, junto com o grande cão negro com cara de poucos amigos, disse temeroso:

-D-desculpe incomodá-lo, Sua Graça, mas um dos mensageiros do rei o aguarda no salão principal.

O Conde encarou o menino de forma sisuda e ordenou com voz inflexiva:

-Já descerei. Diga a Consthânce, que o leva para a biblioteca e fique a fazer sala.

-Sim, como desejar, Vossa Graça. – o jovem servo respondeu com uma reverência e saiu às pressas, deixando o Conde em seus aposentos.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=//=/=/=/=/=/=/=//=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Alguns minutos depois, Camus descia calmamente as escadas, em direção a biblioteca, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida que comentava:

-As estradas estão cada vez mais perigosas. Bandoleiros e estupradores estão por todos os lados, atacando a todos sem distinção. Soube de relatos recentemente, que já houve próximos daqui incidentes como esses e não foram poucos pelo que soube. E ainda não conseguiram pegar nenhum desses crápulas. - dizia a voz grave em tom de prosa.

-Pelos deuses, onde este mundo irá parar! Ninguém mais está seguro?- exclamava a senhora de cabelos brancos e olhar aflito.

-Não se preocupe senhora, se depender da fama do Conde, isso já será suficiente para afugentar esse malfeitores. – diz o homem loiro, com um sorriso e em tom de brincadeira. – Afinal ninguém vai querer enfrentar o poderoso e impiedosos Conde D'Guerr.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, Camus responde indiferente ao comentário anterior:

-Vejo que apesar do tempo, continua o mesmo engraçadinho Marquês impertinente. A que devo a sua visita, meu caro? Já se cansou de saracotear pelos salões da corte como uma mariposa contra a luz, e encontrou algo construtivo para fazer?

O distinto cavalheiro se assusta ou ouvir a voz rouca e baixa do Conde, ficando um tanto sem graça com a brincadeira anterior, porém logo se recompõe, indo até o mesmo e cumprimentando-o com o mesmo tom de gracejo que lhe era comum:

-Isso é jeito de receber um amigo de infância, o qual não vê a um bom tempo?

_ O que esperava, que eu lhe faça uma feira em sua homenagem? – responde no mesmo tom soturno e indiferente.

_Não estou a pedir tanto, meu caro amigo, mas um sorriso e um abraço de boas vindas seria o mínimo que eu esperava.

_ Hum. _ suspiro enfadado.

_Deuses! Vejo que quanto mais velho ficas, mais parecido com um bloco de pedra, frio e sem expressão estas, não é, Sua Graça? Cuidado, pois se continuar assim, daqui a pouco não saberão diferenciar você de uma estátua. _ comentou o Marquês com um sorriso um tanto irônico.

-Sua Graça, meus serviços ainda são necessários?_Consthânce pergunta respeitosamente antes de sair dos aposentos.

O conde, sem proferir qualquer palavra, limitou-se a um sutil e quase imperceptível aceno negativo de cabeça, o qual foi perfeitamente compreendido pela governanta, que se retirou discretamente, deixando os dois cavalheiros a sós. Enquanto isso, Cerbérus se acomodou aos pés da escrivaninha, mantendo-se alerta ao visitante.

_Que cachorro mais feio esse seu, Kâ. Onde o encontrou? No inferno? _ Gracejou o Marquês sem deixar de reparar no animal monstruoso que acompanhava o senhor do castelo.

_Beleza não quer dizer competência, Milo. _ Disse secamente conforme com passos largos e lentos rodeou a grande mesa de mogno negro, acomodando-se na cadeira de espaldas alta, revestida de pele, e encarando Milo logo em seguida, a espera de melhores informações sobre a presença dele em suas terras.

-Não adianta me olhar assim, sabes bem que não me mete medo, essa sua faceta de Grande General de coração gelado._ desdenhou Milo enquanto se acomodava na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha._ No entanto, antes que queira me servir aos falcões, saiba que trago um convite para as bodas do Rei. – disse estendendo-lhe uma carta lacrada com o sinete real.

-Marques Milo Spiros, desde quando se tornou um garoto de recados do rei?- perguntou secamente, tomando a carta em suas mão e lendo-a, sem o menor interesse._ Conhecendo você, juro que deve ter um interesse pessoal. Não estou certo?

_Quem sabe, meu caro amigo inexpressivo. Quem sabe. – respondeu em tom enfadonho à pergunta de Kamus.

O conde nada falou, apenas suspirou enquanto tirava duas cartas de um envelope de couro cru, sendo que ao ver o sinete dos lacres de cada uma, o semblante do cavalheiro se transfigurou, tornando-se muito mais sério e preocupado. Uma possuía sinete real, enquanto a outra era lacrada com cera negra e marcada com o sinete do conselho dos lordes, o que com certeza indicava problemas sérios no reino.

_ Creio que já deve ter compreendido o motivo do meu interesse pessoal, meu caro. Principalmente quando envolve a vida de um grande amigo em comum nosso. Existem boatos de que um possível atentado contra a vida do rei acontecerá durante seu enlace com a princesa Hilda, coisa que pode gerar grandes problemas para nosso País, por isso da convocação do concílio dos lordes e... Ordens expressas do rei envolvendo "sua pessoa", Kâ. – Diz Milo enfatizando o final da sentença com um ar zombeteiro.

Kamus não pode deixar de notar isso erguendo levemente a sobrancelha direita. Então se pos a ler prontamente as missivas, em principal a que continha os desígnios reais. As orbes azuis cobalto destacavam uma expressão incrédula, enquanto deslizavam atentas pelo papel a lê-lo. Ao término da mesma, Milo notou que a expressão do amigo tinha ficado mais inflexível e dura.

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta ambiente, enquanto Camus parecia refletir sobre o que lera. O marquês compreendia muito bem o motivo, pois mesmo antes dos incidentes que mudaram a vida do amigo, este sempre defendeu sua privacidade com unhas e dentes. E isso piorou depois daquele fatídico acontecimento, onde sua reputação ficou manchada, dando-lhe a fama de assassino.

Minutos depois, Camus colocou o papel sobre a mesa e encarou Milo, com seus olhos gélidos e semblante inexpressivo. Apoiou suavemente os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa juntando as mãos, formando um apoio para seu queixo enquanto analisava não somente a pessoa a sua frente, mas também as ordens que acabará de receber. Por fim ele proferiu em tom seco e cortante:

-Não seguirei essa ordem.

-Co-Como? – perguntou incrédulo o Marquês.

_Como ouviu Marquês, volte e avise que podem contar comigo no que se refere a segurança do País, porém me recuso a seguir tal ordem. Ninguém tem esse direito sobre a minha vida, nem mesmo Aldebaran.

-Pense bem Camus, você não é inconsequente como eu. Sabes o que te acarretará caso se negue a cumpri-la. – Falou Milo exasperado.

-Isso é indiferente para mim, já não sou bem visto pela corte há muito tempo, e não é agora que vou mudar meu jeito de pensar. E se querem me considerar um traidor por isso, que o façam.

-Espere!Não decida as coisas assim, meu amigo! Pense por alguns dias em sua resposta. Afinal o sono é o melhor conselheiro nestas horas.

_Milo eu já pensei e minha resposta é não. Porém, gostaria de saber qual a sua verdadeira função nesta história? Não creio que seja apenas pelo Conselho dos Lordes, não que eu não tenha uma certa suspeita do motivo, mas gostaria de ouvi-la de você, meu caro.

_Camus que isso? Por quem me tomas?- disse Milo com um sorriso amarelo.

_Quer saber realmente?

_Bom! Melhor não.

_Então me conte logo.

_Você sabe como Aldebaran sempre foi muito perceptivo. Nossa! Agora falando nisso me lembrei de uma vez quando éramos crianças...

_Milo!!!

_ Tudo bem! Minha missão é fazer você cumprir as ordens dele.

Os olhos de Camus se comprimiram demonstrando total desagrado. O jovem Marquês agradeceu aos céus por serem amigos de longa data, pois era tamanha a ferocidade com que os olhos de topázio o miravam , que podia jurar que se fosse outro qualquer, já teria sido transpassado pela a lamina gélida de uma espada ou quiçá coisa pior. O conde disse com a voz rouca e baixa, a qual parecia mais o rosnado de uma fera aos ouvidos de Milo:

-Então considero que perdeu sua viagem, minha decisão sobre esse assunto já foi tomada há muito e não pretendo voltar atrás.

O Marquês se colocou de pé nervoso, contornando a cadeira onde estava sentado, e apoiou as mãos na espalda da mesma, pois não sabia como convenceria aquele cabeça-dura intransigente e com um tom susplicante disse:

-Camus, por favor, já se passaram 15 anos desde os incidentes, não acha que é hora de esquecer tudo isso e sair dessa redoma em que você se colocou. Não estrague o que restou de sua reputação e da sua vida, meu amigo.

Camus nada disse, limitando-se apenas a fitar o horizonte pela vidraça enquanto pensava.

"_Quinze anos realmente é muito tempo, porém para mim parecem muito mais quinze dias ou quem sabe quinze minutos..._."

_Diga-me, Milo, como eu vou esquecer algo que ficou gravado visivelmente em mim? Quero sua receita mágica._ Desabafou enquanto se levantava e caminhava lentamente até a janela e com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

Milo conteve o ímpeto de retrucar, pois não tinha como argumentar sobre aquele fato. As cicatrizes estavam ali, assim como a sua voz totalmente destruída. Em imaginar que o amigo já teve uma das mais belas vozes da corte que encantara a muitas donzelas com suas cantigas e baladas...

"_Que missãozinha complicada o rei me meteu. Seria mais fácil ensinar uma vaca a falar do que esse cabeça-dura mudar de ideia__.__ Mas não será por esse pequeno contra-tempo que me darei por vencido. Camus, tu há de se casar por bem ou por mal__,__ se não me chamo Milo Spiros."__ Suspirou profundamente enquanto pensava.

================================Início do Flashback==============================

_Marquês, se existe alguém em todo reino que consiga convencê-lo, este alguém é você.- afirmou Aldebaran enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pelos jardins do palácio real.

O Belo Marquês sempre fora conhecido por seu alto poder de persuasão e também pelas suas memoráveis festas. Considerado por todos _bom vivant_ de primeira linha. Que era amado pelas cortesãs, odiado pelos maridos e cobiçados pelas mães de jovens casadoiras.

Amigo de infância e juventude tanto de Aldebaran como de Camus, ensinara a ambos como viver todos os prazeres da vida. No entanto, o tempo passou, cada um seguiu seu destino, contudo a amizade dos três amigos permaneceu firme e forte. Por esse motivo, assim que assumiu o trono, Aldebaran, requisitou a ambos os amigos para serem seus conselheiros.

Camus, com sua postura metódica e séria aceitou de pronto o convite e se tornou o braço direito de Aldebaran, enquanto o desvairado Marquês declinou da oferta, dizendo:

_ Sinto majestade, mas a corte a luz do dia é por demais enfadonha e sem encantos para mim. Minha vida está nas grandes festas, na luz do luar e nos gemidos suaves das alcovas. Sou um apaixonado, amante das luzes da ribalta. Não seria um bom conselheiro de causas que não fossem festas ou amores, sendo assim declino de vossa oferta, caro amigo.

Milo parou a dois passos do rei e tentou dissuadi-lo daquela idéia:

-Majestade, isso é um pouco de mais, não acha? Não estou me recusando, porém como ambos o conhecemos bem, sabe que ele é irredutível quanto a este fato.

-Preciso que ele compareça as minhas bodas, porém essa aura negra que o precede, pode criar certas implicações em um tratado diplomático, como este que estamos selando. Quem confiaria nos conselhos, por mais competentes que sejam, de um suposto assassino?

-Sei bem disso, mas...

Volvendo sério para o Marquês, o rei enfatizou:

-Nada de mais. Já estou com problemas suficientes com esses boatos de um provável atentado. Quero que o convença, o mais rápido possível, pois se eu tiver que me meter nessa história, tomarei decisões mais drásticas. E ele será obrigado a cumprir minhas ordens, nem que seja por decreto, arrastado e amarrado em praça pública.

=================================Fim do Flashback================================

Nesse instante a mente do belo Marquês se iluminou um com uma idéia estupenda e pensou.

"Porque não tentar isso? È!! Talvez ele concorde ou talvez não. Terei que contar com a sorte , vamos Milo pode ser uma boa cartada."

-Camus. – Chamou Milo.

Este não respondeu, pois estava imerso em suas próprias lembranças. Milo o chamou novamente:

-Kâ!

-Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me chamar assim, soa como se tivesse chamando um cachorro._ respondeu Camus secamente.

Cérbero, que até então estava deitado, ergue a cabeça, inclinado-a para a esquerda e deu um ganido baixo, como se estivesse tentanto entender qual era o problema de ser tratado como cachorro. Ao ver isso Milo apenas sorriu achando graça da cena.

_ Bom Kâ, talvez eu tenha uma sugestão para que você possa se safar desse problema com a ordem de Al.

-Não Milo. Não há nada que digas que poderá me fazer mudar de idéia, já sabes disso então porque insistes ?

-Insisto porque não acredito que o grande Conde D'Guerr, o mais respeitado conselheiro do Rei e nobre dos amigos, ira deixá-lo na mão. Aldebaran conta com você, ele te considera um irmão e sabes disso, e confia em ti como jamais confiaria em alguém no mundo. Sabes que ele não estaria lhe pedindo algo dessa magnitude se realmente não fosse importante. – disse Milo, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

Camus abaixou um pouco a cabeça e ponderou, olhado em seguida para o amigo com um pseudo-sorriso nos lábios , disse:

-E você ainda continua o maior dos bajuladores e mentirosos.

Milo abriu um grande e caloroso sorriso confirmando a afirmação:

-Faço o que posso! Mas sabe que o que acabei de dizer não é bajulação ou mentira, é sim a mais pura realidade. Se não fosse imprescindível ele não teria pedido isso.

_E ele não pediu. Ele ordenou.

_Isso é apenas um detalhe Kâ.

_ É Camus e não Kâ, Milo.

_Que seja. Que seja._ disse o marquês com displicência.

Camus não podia negar que Milo era bem insististe, desde criança conseguia tudo que queria, tanto dos amigos, como das babás e servas. Era quase improvável que alguém resistisse a seus argumentos. Com ele, não seria diferente, principalmente pelo fato que não deixaria um verdadeiro amigo em maus lençóis. *

Voltando ambos a se sentarem, o Conde cruzou os braços sobre o peito e suspirou se resignando. Para o marquês aquele era um bom sinal, de que as muralhas intransponíveis do frio e carrancudo Conde Camus Etienne D'Guerr, estavam oscilando.

_Então Milo qual sua brilhante solução. Acho que aqui essa afirmação pode virar uma interrogação!

Essa era a deixa de fazer sua jogada de mestre.

-Aldebaran está passando por um problema sério. Os boatos de um possível atentado podem abalar toda e qualquer negociação como Mauritânia. Há um grande risco de uma guerra, que poderá consumir anos em um embate desnecessário...

-Milo.

-Sim._ disse calmamente.

_Quer ir direto ao assunto.

_Não sabia dessa sua faceta impaciente, Sua graça.

_Milo!

_Calma estava brincando, nossa quanta irritação. Isso é falta de sexo, sabia?

Camus respirou fundo. Estava com vontade de torcer o pescoço do marquês, mas se controlou.

-Só me elucide uma duvida. O que eu estar ou não casado vai auxiliar nisso?- perguntou com má vontade.

-Bom! Acredito que vai desmistificar um pouco essa sua aura de Death knight para os representantes da Mauritânia, afinal um homem viúvo ou solteiro não tem muita credibilidade e pode prejudicar um pouco as futuras negociações.

-Hum...

-Até o Al está disposto a desposar a princesa Hilda, pela a paz deste País. E sabe que para ele, casar sem amor é algo inconcebível.

-Amor! Amor é uma ilusão estúpida dos jovens inexperientes. – comentou rispidamente.

-Quem te viu e quem te vê, Kâ. Lembro-me de você e Aldebaran defendendo o quanto era precioso o amor. Quantos sermões eu tomei principalmente do senhor por ser um inconsequente, que brincava com os corações alheios.- murmurou tristemente.

-E por fim, você se revelou o mais coerente de nós três. – constatou friamente o Conde.

Milo percebeu que estava pisando em terreno perigoso ao falar de amor, poderia por a perder os pequenos avanços que conseguira.

-Realmente é por ser o mais coerente, dito isso pelas suas palavras, peço que me ouça com atenção._ Falou Milo com uma pose um tanto teatral.

Camus olhou com desdém, mas prestou atenção.

-Compre uma noiva.

_Como?

_È isso mesmo, compre uma noiva e ao final das negociações, tranque-a num convento ou mande-a de volta à casa dos pais, com uma generosa gratificação, dizendo que ela não corresponde aos padrões que deseja numa esposa.

O Conde ficou chocado com o conselho do Marquês, mas depois que passou o choque inicial, não pode deixar de ver uma certa coerência na sugestão do amigo. Afinal seria como um contrato temporário, apesar de ser ao mesmo tempo uma grande canalhice com a dama.

-O que acha da ideia, sua Graça?

_Você é louco.

_Louco, por quê?

_De tudo que já ouvi saindo da sua boca, essa e a maior canalhice que possa se imaginar em fazer com alguém.

_Não estou falando para comprar uma dama pura e virginal de uma família de estirpe. Visto que com sua reputação nenhum pai ou mãe em sã consciência daria suas filhas a você._

Camus apenas o encarou friamente e depois desviou o olhar e Milo continuou seu discurso_ Mas eu digo para procurar alguém que tenha sido rechaçada e desprovida de sua virtude ou mesmo vinda de uma família falida e endividada.

O Conde permaneceu em silêncio apenas ouvindo o Marquês em sua explanação:

_Dessa maneira não contestarão quando devolver a noiva, caso seja essa sua escolha.- advertiu Milo, mantendo-se atento a mudança de expressão de Camus._ Afinal o rei não está pedindo para que se envolva sentimentalmente com alguém e sim que apenas se case.

Após um tempo em silêncio, o Conde se levantado e indo a direção a porta, avisa:

-Pensarei no assunto, depois lhe comunicarei minha decisão. Nesse ínterim, ordenarei a Consthânce que apronte o quarto de hóspede para seu pernoite. Considero que esteja cansado depois da longa viagem, conversaremos mais no jantar ou quem sabe amanhã.

O Conde saiu seguido de seu fiel companheiro canino, deixando para trás um Marquês com grandes expectativas.

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

1)Os personagens Milo, Kamus e Aldebraran como outros pertencentes aos cavaleiros do zodíaco e suas sagas, pertencem a Massami Kurumada (sagitáriano com euzinha...risos)

2)Peço que me perdoem os erros de português, apesar de ter passado pelo corretor do computador, costuma sempre escapar alguns errinhos.

3)Agradeço os reviews de: _Margarida, Athenas de Aires e Simon de Escorpião_.

4)Espero que gostem desse primeiro capitulo. E por favor, me mandem criticas e sugestões.

5) Este capítulo foi reescrito, ampliado e editado.

6) E agradeço de coração ao meu beta que Ryuuzaki que foi um anjo em ler minha fiction e me ajudar.


	3. Capitulo I B: As ordens reais

**Disclamair**: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não me pertence, e sim ao Massami Kurumada e seus respectivos colaboradores. Esta é uma fanfiction (Ficção feita por fã), e é totalmente sem fins lucrativos. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada é considerada violação legal.

**Advertência**: O presente texto contém Yaoi (Romance entre dois homens) e Lemon (cenas descritivas de sexo entre dois homens). Se nenhum dos temas o agrada, ou se ainda, for menor de 18 (dezoito) anos, por favor, não prossiga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite passou insone para Camus com diminutos instantes de sono os quais fora acometido por pesadelos. Sendo que, com uma diferença, esses pareciam mais aterradores que os costumeiros. Ele tinha quase certeza isso se devia ao stress provocado pelas ordens de Aldebaran.

_Um casamento era só o que meu faltava. _ Murmurou inconformado enquanto sentava se a beira da cama e passava os dedos entre os longos fios sanguíneos. Aquele gesto era como uma forma de acalentar os sentimentos nocivos que o incomodavam, ou talvez fazê-los desaparecerem de seu coração e sua alma.

A palavras do Marquês reverberavam em sua mente, repetidas vezes.

"_Compre uma noiva."....."Não estou falando para comprar uma dama pura e virginal de uma família de estirpe. Visto que com sua reputação nenhum pai ou mãe em sã consciência daria suas filhas a você, mas eu digo para procurar alguém que tenha sido rechaçada, desprovida de sua virtude ou mesmo vinda de uma família falida e endividada."....."Dessa maneira não contestaram quando devolver a noiva, acaso seja essa sua escolha. Afinal o rei não está pedindo para que se envolva sentimentalmente com alguém e sim que apenas se case."_

_O que devo fazer? O que devo fazer? – Perguntava-se a cama minuto.

Seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto até a grande janela aberta, onde podia ver que a alvorada ainda estava distante, pois somente a escuridão e os sons da noite se faziam presentes. Em momentos assim, queria desaparecer, acabar com aquela existência maldita que o aprisionava.

Quando mais jovem, no tempo em que se decepcionará com a humanidade, tentou por inúmeras vezes dar um fim em sua vida, entregando-se de corpo e alma as guerras e batalhas. No entanto, a mão do destino sempre o protegia, mantendo-o vivo, onde muitos já haviam perecido, apenas para mantê-lo em seu inferno interior.

Sabendo que não conseguiria mais dormir, o ruivo, decidiu levantar-se e dar início a suas tarefas diárias. Assim quem sabe pensaria melhor se aceita ou não a idéia insana de Milo.

******////********//////*******

O sol a muito tempo estava alto e passado quase metade do dia, quando o Marquês despertou e escorregou lentamente a beira da cama sentando-se, onde espreguiçou-se como um gato manhoso.

Sentia seus músculos moídos e cansados, de descansar em uma das melhores camas do reino, seu corpo ainda sentia os efeito da grande distancia feita no banco nada confortável de seu Berline (1). Após vários minutos em seu ritual matinal, mirando a porta fecha, disse em alto e bom tom:

_ Pode entrar Julian, já estou desperto.

Quase que no mesmo instante, viu a porta do quarto abrir-se e adentrar um rapaz de aparência nobre, cabelos claros ondulados que chegavam até os ombros, olhos expressivos e calmos, que o cumprimentou polidamente:

_ Bom dia mestre, dormiu bem?

_ Bom dia, Julian. Não posso dizer que dormi mal, mas não importa o quanto eu descanse essas viajem as pressas sempre acabam comigo._ disse estalando os ombros enquanto o rapaz aprontava uma bacia de porcelana com água para seu asseio.

_ Compreendo e gostaria também de informar-lhe que como me ordenastes, todos os seus compromissos para os próximos Três meses, foram cancelados.

_Entregastes em mãos as cartas que escrevi para Angeline e para as Ladies Fedora e Desdemona como eu mandei.

_Sim mestre. E posso ressaltar que ficaram de muito decepcionadas com a noticia de sua partida, em especial a senhorita Angeline a qual mandou-lhe este embrulho. Ladies Desdemona e Fedora também enviaram estás cartas em resposta a sua. – Disse Julian entregando dois envelopes lacrados e um saquinho de cetim azul amarado com um laço lilás, um pouco maior que uma bolsa de moedas.

Com a mão direita pegou os envelopes e o pequeno mimo, enquanto enxugava o rosto. E com sorriso abriu primeiramente a Carta de Lady Desdemona, cujo papel era adamascado e exalava um singelo perfume floral.

"_Meu amado Milo._

_Meu coração ficou muito triste, após ler sua missiva e saber de sua partida tão urgente por ordem de nosso magnífico soberano. Porem sinto-me imensamente chateada por ele não o permitir um tempo para que preparasse adequadamente sua viagem, meu doce e amado Marquês. Assim, nos possibilitar uma despedida digna de nossos corações apaixonados para que suportemos este tempo indefinido em que estaremos distantes._

_Oh, amado meu. Como as noites serão longas a espera de seu retorno, para que eu possa novamente me ver envolta entre seus braços e ter minha alma e meu coração em jubilo, por estar embriagada de seu intenso amor, que faz me sentir tão plena e única._

_Malditas ordens que se interceptam nossos pequenos momentos e nos proíbem de adentrarmos no paraíso. Perdoe-me meu amor, sei que tens um dever diplomático o qual e fundamental para o funcionamento de nosso país, no entanto, sinto que com você também está partindo um pedaço do meu espírito. _

_Sendo assim, meu adorado, pedirei aos deuses que os tragam de volta o mais prontamente possível, por que o estarei esperando ansiosa e peço que não se esqueça de mim._

_Sua sempre doce e devotada_

_Papillon "_

_ Desdemona, minha tão meiga, apaixonada e comedida Lady Desdemona, com toda essa eloqüência, não sei como consegue manter sua mascara de perfeição e de ser inacessível. Isso chega ser uma pândega depois de ler sua resposta.

_Talvez ela tenha suas próprias estratégias, mestre. Mulheres são imprevisíveis quando almejam algo.

_Com certeza. Possivelmente suas facetas externas sejam apenas para dissuadir as atenções de si para outros, isso realmente é uma grande tática em qualquer frente de batalha. – disse sorrindo lembrando-se de quando a conheceu.

========== Início do Flashback=========

O salão está iluminado, a música dos oboés, flautas e aludes enchiam o ambiente. Beldades desfilavam pelo salão a caça de entretenimento ou de bom partidos. Usados não somente de seus atributos físicos, bem valorizados pelos deslumbrantes vestidos, túnicas e magníficas jóias, como também da linguagem muda dos leques, olhares e sorrisos.

Esse era o mundo em que Milo se sentia vivo, onde ele podia jogava o maior dos esportes, o do amor, no qual o vencedor recebia como troféu o coração do perdedor. E Nessa competição vencia aquele que usasse melhor suas armas não se deixando seduzir.E com certeza nesse campo, o Marquês era mestre.

Enquanto circulava pelas rodas de conhecido e recém apresentados, o Marquês, vislumbrou a chegada de Lorde Guibert, um velho caquético que dizia pertencer a uma vertente longínqua da família real, com isso detinha um certo status na corte. Este vinha acompanhado de sua jovem esposa Lady Desdemona, uma dama de traços mais severos e um olhar frio e altivo, cabelos Castanhos escuros presos em um penteado alto, donde caiam varias madeixas em cachos disciplinados, ornados em seu topo da cabeça com um diadema de esmeraldas e diamantes, acompanhados por um conjunto de brincos e colar semelhante que adornavam o pescoço e o colo alvos, evidenciado pelo decote do vestido de gaze verde água. Logo atrás dela entrou seu pajem de companhia, um androceu (2) chamado Myu. O Androceu possuía traços delicados, olhos expressivos de um tom de azul quase violeta, sua túnica bem cortada valorizava o corpo longilíneo e belos cabelos castanhos dourados, que caiam sobre seus ombros de forma selvagem e sensual, tornando muito desejável tanto para os homens como para as mulheres.

Mesmo sem conhecer pessoalmente o lorde, o jovem marquês, não tinha grandes afinidades com o ele, pelo contrario o considerava um boçal asqueroso, e viu no momento uma oportunidade de enfeitar sua suada fronte desprovida de pelos, com algo mais que um chapéu ou capuz. Sorrindo com a idéia, Milo, se colocou a observá-los, a fim de identificar quem seria sua principal presa.

O lorde parecia exibir tanto a esposa como o androceu como troféus, belos e cobiçosos a muitos outros nobres. Isso o abria algumas portas na política palaciana, devido a muitos quererem se aproximar, não de Guilbert, mas da Myu e Lady Desdemona. Como um bom macaco velho, esse permita tal aproximação, de seus puros-sangues, até certo ponto, inibindo avanços mais audaciosos com diplomacia ou de modo mais incisivo se fosse o caso. Afinal ele não poderia perder suas principais cartas de apresentação, podiam o classificar de tudo, menos de burro.

Noite adentro a festa se seguiu, Milo, bebia, ria e flertava, sem perder o foco de sua verdadeira caçada. Em um determinado momento em que conversava com Conde Aiolos Aahbran e seu irmão Lorde Aiolia Aahbran, Guilbert se aproximou com o intuito se fazer conhecido e foi apresentado pelo Barão Amilca Siaminar que o acompanhava:

_Boa noite, Suas Graças e lorde, gostaria de apresenta um amigo. Este é Lorde Guilbert Otto dono de grande parte da frota de navios cargueiros que comercializam no Oceano de Melina e mares a fins.

_Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Lorde Otto, creio que nosso pai fez vários contratos com sua companhia .- o Conde Aiolos

_Segundo o falecido Conde ele nunca teve problemas quando contratou os serviços de seus navios, nunca teve uma carga se quer perdida por ataques de piratas. Isso é algo raríssimo de acontecer quando se trata de comercio marítimo.

_Me alegra muito saber que vosso falecido pai tenha apreciado os serviços que presto, afinal invisto muito em tecnologia e marinheiros hábeis, para atender meus clientes com esmo e qualidade.

_Realmente esse é seu diferencia, algo que não vemos nas demais companhias.

_O diferencial é tudo nos dias de hoje, sem ele já vi muitos nobres irem a bancarrota.

O marquês acompanhou a conversa por um tempo, porem vendo que nem Guilbert e nem o Barão terminaram as apresentações e interrompeu a conversação de maneira Cortez dizendo com o mais belos de seus sorrisos:

_Meus caros amigos, vossa fascinação pelo mundo dos negócios, nos tornaram um pouco descorteses com o Lorde Otto e o Barão Siaminar, não os permitindo que terminassem as apresentações, por favor, nos perdoem.

Amilca sentiu corar ao aperceber-se de sua falha quando observou a esposa do lorde e rapidamente se corrigiu:

_Perdoe milady essa descortesia. Gostaria de apresenta-lhes a esposa de Lorde Otto, Lady Desdemona.

_Encantada em conhecê-los.

Milo a cumprimentou polidamente, tomando sua mão enluvada e fazendo uma reverencia como fosse beijar o torço da mão, mas mão chegando a tocar os lábios e a olhando nos olhos de uma maneira que Desdemona sentiu que este desvendava sua alma, disse:

_Encantado em conhecê-la Milade, espero que nos perdoe a descortesia.

_Não há o que se desculpar, sei o quanto é importante para os senhores conversarem sobre negócios, compreendo a necessidade da troca dessas informações vitais para o movimento financeiro de nosso país. Gostaria de apresentar o afilhado de meu esposo, Bridget Myu Fergus. Atualmente está sob a tutela de meu marido até seu debut(3).

Conforme era feita à apresentação do androceu, o marquês notou a certo desgosto no jovem ao comentar que estava sobe a tutela de Guilbert. O que também não pau despercebido foi o modo lascivo o padrinho olhava o afilhado. A mesma forma com que cumprimentara a esposa de Lorde Otto o fez com o androceu.

_Encantado em conhecer tão belo jovem, que ainda nem fez seu debut e já se tornou uma das mais belas estrelas que adorna salão esta noite. Acredito que quando for devidamente apresentado a corte, ofuscara a todos, como uma bela borboleta que emerge de sua crisálida.

Ao ouvir as palavras do nobre, o jovem sentiu as faces corarem, como um ímpeto de controlar as batidas descompassadas de seu coração posou sua mão sobre o peito e disse encabulado:

_ Sua Graça é deveras eloqüente, fico envaidecido com sua comparação, mas não tenho ganas e como uma flor voadora nos salões da corte.

_Eu afilhado é muito tímido, ás vezes fico imagina se será possível um dia encontrar um marido para ele.

_ Não se preocupe meu esposo há sempre um pé cansado em busca de um sapato que lhe sirva.

O comentário fez com que o Myu desviasse o rosto para que não visse sua feição magoada. Milo achou um bom momento para começar sua aproximação.

_Lorde daria sua permissão para que tirasse seu afilhado pra dançar.

_Fico honrado que deseje dançar com ele mesmo sendo uma criança. Tens minha permissão.

Milo estendeu a mão tomando a mando a mão do androceu e se dirigiram até o meio do salão, seguidos por Aioria que também tirara lady Desdemona para dançar.

No decorrer da dança utilizou-se dos seus melhores sorrisos e galanteios para encantar o menino, cuja inexperiência com os flertes palacianos o permitiu ser enredado pela trama de sedução do marquês. No entanto, Milo, não tivera a mesma sorte com Desdemona,. A dama parecia versada no jogo dos cortesãos, e encontrava facilmente saídas para os avanços dele.

A noite chegou ao fim e todos partiram para seu repouso merecido, ainda na despedida, fora da vista de curiosos, o jovem marquês, tomou de assalto a androceu roubando-lhe possivelmente o primeiro beijo, despedindo-se em seguida o deixando com as faces fogueadas e o coração aos pulos. A timidez e inocência de Myu era um balsamo para o ego de Milo, não poderia permitir que este se fosse sem que tivesse deixado pelo menos uma lembrança de que um dia o conhecera. Quanto a Lady Desdemona, esta necessitava de sua atenção especial, ele jurou conquistá-la até o fim da temporada de bailes ela que o aguardasse.

========== Fim do Flashback=========

Milo sorriu e cheirou a carta dizendo orgulhoso:

_Foi um conquista difícil, mas não impossível, não demorou nem três bailes para leva-la para minha alcova toda entregue e submissa. Como todas as demais que já tive.

_O mestre deveria tomar cuidado, pois pode ser que em uma de suas conquistas acabe enredado em sua própria rede.

_O dia que isso acontecer o inferno ira congelar e Camus vai cantar apaixonado. Como ambos sabemos que ambas a coisa jamais ocorrera estou seguro.

Julian riu do comentário de seu mestre, por que não era segredo para ninguém que quando ouve a morte de sua primeira esposa, apesar de não saberem o que aconteceu ao certo, o Conde D'Guerr teve sua voz arruinada. O que tornaria impossível de si quer sofejar.

O marquês terminou de se vestir e disse:

_Julian, quero que você faça um levantamento das jovens e famílias que se encontram com problemas financeiros sérios e também das jovens que por um motivo ou por outro não seriam dignas de um casamento. Preciso disso o mais rápido possível, entendeu?

_ Sim mestre, providenciarei o mais rápido que seja possível.

_Só peço que seja discreto, para que não levante possíveis boatos sobre meu interesse nessas famílias.

_Compreendo, serei discreto e rápido.

_Por isso que gosto de você, não preciso me desmembrar em explicação para que compreendas. E alem disso, e um estimado amigo.- disse Milo dando tapinhas no ombro do secretario.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/ =/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Passado o dejejum, Milo, foi ao encontro de Camus, que naquele momento conversava com Doko sobre a administração de suas Terras. Ao ver ao notar a aproximação do marquês dispensou o administrador com algumas ordens. Doko se despediu do conde e do marquês com uma reverência e deixando os nobre a sós.

_Nossa Doko ainda é o administrado de suas terras, isso me espanta.

_Porque o espanto? – perguntou sem interesse

_Me lembro que quando éramos crianças, acredito que deveríamos ter 5 ou 6 anos, ele contava diversas aventuras fantásticas, que desejava viver, e se me recordo bem, sempre terminava dizendo para nós que quando chegasse o tempo ele partiria e morreria com o pé na estrada, livre como as aves do Céu.

_Como pode ver ele ainda está vivo e muito bem.

_ É realmente, me lembro que após morte depois a morte da Condessa ele mudou muito.

_Sim, me lembro chegou a viajar por um tempo, mas logo retornou. Sou um período longo para todos aqui.- a voz de Camus revelou uma mínima nota de melancolia que foi captada pelo Marquês.

_Ele ainda é como um pai para você, não é?

_Umas das poucas pessoas que eu realmente respeito neste mundo. – disse se dirigindo para a frontaria do castelo.

_Lembra quando fomos pego por aqueles bandidos, enquanto estávamos a olhar as aldeãs nadando nuas no rio. – Falou se pondo na frente do conde como uma criança animada.

_ E como, você arrastou Aldebaram e eu para ficarmos empoleirados como tontos nas árvores. – Camus respondeu com um suspiro.

_Até parece que você e o Al não gostaram, se bem me lembro vocês pareciam hipnotizados vendo aquelas garotas. – Milo afirmou com um sorriso malicioso.

_Nós tínhamos 10 anos, Milo, até aquele dia nenhum de nós tínhamos visto uma mulher sem roupa.

_Pena que nossa alegria não durou muito. Quando aquele homem me agarrou pela perna e me derrubou do galho fiquei apavorado. Ainda bem que Doko apareceu do nada, e botou os para correr e nos tirou daquela fria.

- Sim, ele nos levou para casa e ainda acobertou de nossos pais o que tinha acontecido. Ele sempre estava pronto a nos tirar de alguma encrenca, um verdadeiro paladino.

_Pena que ele não pode evitar a fatalidade que o tornou tam amargo meu amigo.- comentou olhando nos olhos de Camus.

_Nesse ponto, meu pai estava correto. Não devemos nos casar pelo coração e sim pela razão. – respondeu incomodado.

_Então com base nessa sabedoria do antigo Conde você vai aceitar minha idéia e cumprir as ordens do Al

Camus praguejou, fora pego em um momento de descuido de suas palavras. Desde que levantara não tinha pensado na famosa ordem do rei. Os afazeres diários tomaram toda a sua atenção e concentração.

_Ainda Não._ Respondeu

_Como não? A poucos estava falando que se deve seguir a razão e não dar brecha a emoção. Achei que já tinha decido, dentro de dois meses uma comitiva de embaixadores vira trazendo a princesa Hilda para oficializar o casamento com o Al....

Milo falava sem parar fazendo com que sobre os futuros acontecimento, Camus apenas deu as costas para o marquês e entro se dirigindo para o escritório. Sendo seguido pelo amigo que continuava falando sem parar.

Já fazia mais de duas horas que o marquês falava sem parar.O ruivo, por sua vez nada respondia, pois tinha sido acometido de uma dor de cabeça insuportável, na primeira meia hora de falatório.

Tinha esquecido como ele podia falar tanto sem se resfolegar ou mesmo repetir colocações. Quando crianças era comum convencendo-o de a participar algum a pronto, usando da dessa artimanha, o vencer pelo cansaço. Todavia, ele estava enganado se achava que realmente venceria tão facilmente. Já não era mesmo pirralho inseguro simplório que temia o pai e achava que o mundo era belo e digno de seus sentimento e sonhos. Camus não era chamado de general de gelo apenas por alegoria de sua inexpressividade facial, quando queria sabia muito bem fazer uma de suas facetas fleumáticas para descontrolar seus inimigos, que não entendiam como algum podia ser desprovido de qualquer emoção.

_Além disso, o conselho dos nobres pedi uma sessão extraordinária para definir os devidas estratégias e preparativos para chegada do Mauritanios e a eliminação de qualquer possível tentativa de atentado, quer por parte deles, nossa ou de quem quer que seja....

Quatro horas depois Camus não entendia como Milo conseguia manter o mesmo ritmo do início daquela verborréia, que tinha a capacidade encapelar qualquer intuito de se concentrar em seus afazeres. Era como se as palavra estivesse, não somente entrando pelos seus ouvidos minando sua sanidade, como também dançando pela sala toda,bem como na frente de seus olhos o impossibilitando de ler qualquer coisas.

_Você não se pode dar o luxo de pensar muito nisso, pois ainda tem que achar uma moça disposta a unir-se, com o homem mais temido do reino, e cuja família também aceite a união com o General de Gelo D'Guerr. Considerando essa penumbra que o rodeia, toda a sua reputação e sua personalidade simpaticíssima que possivelmente faria o mais temíveis dos tigres se arrepiar e fugir como um gatinho medroso é de se considerar verdadeiramente uma missão quase impossível....

Quase cinco horas depois e o Marquês continuava com seu discurso inflamado, com a eloquência inicial sem mostrar qualquer sinal de cansaço, sede ou rouquidão. O conde está a beira de um ataque de nervos, a dor lancinante de sua cabeça tinha se espalhado pelo pescoço, ombros e músculos, deixando-o ainda mais tenso, estava quase no limite de sua paciência. Em sua vida já encontrara pessoas obstinadas, entretanto nenhuma se comparava ao marquês. Realmente ele estava disposto a convence, nem que fosse necessário chegar as ultimas conseqüências.

_Sem contar que depois de todos esses por menores, ainda se tem os preparativos do enlace. Sei que você lembra de cor e salteado o quanto é complicado selecionar as testemunhas de modo que o sacerdote aprove, todas as libações e purificação do corpo e da alma e...

O conde esmurrou a mesa com tamanha violência, que o som que reverberou pelas paredes do castelo se assemelhou à explosão de um canhão seguido por um rugido rouco de uma fera poderosa. Seus olhos de assumiram uma cor mais escura, o que antes lembrava a gema topázio, agora estava as voltas da tonalidade do rubi de tão grande era sua fúria contida neles. Ele berrou esfolando a garganta sem se importar:

_CHEGA MILO! CHEGA!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA SUA PALRAÇÃO DESMEDIDA. DAREI MINHA RESPOSTA AMANHÃ PELA MANHÃ E NEM UM MINUTO ANTES, LOGO, SE EU OUVIR MAIS UM PIU QUE SEJA SEU, JURO PELA ALMA DOS MEUS ANCESTRAIS QUE VOCÊ NÃO VERA O LIMIAR DE UM NOVO DIA. PRETENDO PASSAR O JANTAR E O RESTO DESSA NOITE NO MAIS ABSOLUTO SILÊNCIO, ESTÁMOS ENTENDIDO MARQUÊS MILO SPIROS?

O loiro movimentou os lábios com o intuito de responder, contudo encarando-o ameaçadoramente, o ruivo, levantou o indicador em riste, num aviso mudo que estava disposto a cumprir a ameaça feita a pouco. Isso fez refrear o ímpeto de exprimir qualquer sílaba por parte do Marquês, se limitando a comprimir os lábios seguidos de um mero e simples aceno positivo de cabeça.

Os dois homens se encararam por alguns momentos. Spiros tinha o semblante calmo até com um ar inocente, como se não entendesse a o motivo daquela explosão, enquanto para qualquer um que o vice D'Guerr nesse momento acreditaria que ele era um monstro insano que não titubearia e viscerar quem respirasse próximo a ele.

A tensão era tão grande por parte do Conde, que poderia ser contada com uma faca. Sem mais palavras, ele sai da sala com passadas largas e fortes, batendo a pesada porta de carvalho do seu escritório, do estrondo da madeira deu um sobressalto no loiro, depois de um tempo escorregou até a poltrona próxima respirando aliviado, com a mão sobre o peito murmurando:

_Nossa pensei que não ia conseguir.

As batidas a porta o fizeram sobressalta-se novamente, imaginando que Camus teria ouvido seu murmúrio. Contudo a entrada de Julian, o fez relaxar novamente. O rapaz trazia consigo uma bandeja com copo e uma jarra e ao depositá-la sobre a mesinhas junto a poltrona do marquês, encarou surpreendendo-se com sua palidez e disse:

_Mestre, o senhor esta bem? Está pálido feito papel?

Milo pigarreou e pegou o copo de suco oferecido pelo secretario, bebendo-o quase de um gole só. Quando terminou respondeu depositando o copo na bandeja:

_Agora estou bem, estava precisando disso.

_Vi o Conde sair com cara de poucos amigos, parecia que estava pronto para matar alguém.

_E estava mesmo. O pior é que esse alguém era eu. Camus não mudou em nada as explosões do seu humor só pode ser comparada a uma gigantesca tisuname.

_Não devia se arriscar tanto com o Conde.

_Não acredito que você acredita nos boatos sobre ele

_ Bem...Mestre...

_Eu conheço o mais do que qualquer um e não acredito em uma virgula do que falam sobre ele. Arrisquei-me para sobrepujar, nem que uns míseros instantes, essa barreira criada por ele, não acho justo o que aconteceu com ele e muito menos me agrada essa hipocrisia que o rotulou de monstro. Coisa que sei muito bem ele não é.

_Perdoe-me mestre, eu não tinha a intenção de ofendê-lo ou ao conde.

_Não o que perdoar, sei que enquanto ele não curar aquela ferida que traz na alma, jamais se permitira uma nova chance.

Julian achou melhor ficar em silêncio, já que o marquês havia se colocado serio. Então retirando de dentro da casaca um rolo de papeis entregou a este. Ao ler os papeis um sorriso maquiavélico tomou os lábios do nobre que disse:

_Perfeito, bom trabalho era exatamente isso que eu queria. Amanhã dependendo da resposta de Camus eu farei uma nova jogada. Que espero que não precise usar tanto da minha capacidade vocal, achei que ia ficar sem voz hoje.

_Alguma ordem para amanhã?

_Não, por enquanto vamos aguardar e fazer muito silêncio, amanhã pode ser que muita coisa mude para melhor. – Disse Milo se dirigindo para o quarto.

**Notas Explicativas**

(1) A Berlinda do alemão _Berline_, é uma carruagem leve, rápida de quatro rodas. Foi concebida por volta do ano de 1670 para Frederico Guilherme I de Brandemburgo, o Eleitor de Brandemburgo. A carruagem ficou com o nome da capital de Brandenburgo, atualmente capital da Alemanha, Berlim. No Brasil a berlinda só foi conhecida, a partir da segunda metade do século XVIII, mas apenas o Vice-rei, os funcionários mais graduados da Justiça e da Fazenda e um ou outro proprietário rural abastado podiam dar-se ao luxo de adquirir e manter veículo tão dispendioso e de circulação tão restrita, devido ao tipo das ruas, estreitas e de calçamento irregular.

(2)**Androceu:** segundo o dicionário Aurélio é (s.m.) Órgão sexual masculino das flores. / Androginismo: (_s.m.)_O mesmo que androginia.

Em Agênere, mundo em que se passa a minha história, esse nome é dado ao individuo que ao nascer não foi reconhecido pelo pai ou responsável com um ser masculino, um homem. Sendo assim, criado e tratado como uma mulher, sujeito a todas as convenções e leis como as mesmas. Por vezes, tendo termos femininos sendo empregados a eles: Dama, Lady, Condessa, duquesa, baronesa, etc. Entretanto, um androceu não é uma mulher, por esse motivo veste-se com túnicas especificas, que lembram vestidos, com cortes mais simples e masculinos sendo tão belos quanto os das damas, e jóias que demonstram seu status social. Como não podem procriar são visto apenas como objetos de prazer pelos homens e aberrações pelas mulheres.

Os casamentos realizados com androceus, em sua maioria, são meramente comercias, utilizados como meio de selar acordos diplomáticos e sociedades. Por serem espécimes raros e em sua maioria muito formosos, os homens que os tem são o foco de grande inveja. Ter um androceu como esposo ou tutelado abre muitas portas, por esse motivo, tendem a serem muitos zelosos com eles, não os permitindo as mesmas liberdades dadas mulheres.

Quando um androceu fica órfão ou viúvo, e entregue a um tutor. Seja ele irmão, tio, sobrinho, primo ou até vizinho que ateste uma proximidade a este. Aqueles que não conseguem um tutor são entregues ao Estado, onde ficam confinados em instituições religiosas rigorosas até que encontre um marido para estes.

Normalmente a um androceu idoso, se torna mais difícil de encontrar um matrimonio e acaba por treinar e educar outros androceus nessas instituições.

O único que pode mudar pode retirar o status de androceu é o rei, ninguém mais. Como desde a criação do primeiro androceu isso nunca ocorreu, nem um desse jovem cria qualquer ilusão, pois: uma vez androceu sempre androceu.

É comum quando um pai repudia seu filho como homem ao nascer, tornando um androceu, é comum que o mandem castra, visto que ele não é mais visto como um membro viril da sociedade por que motivo ira se reproduzir. Uma parcela ínfima, dessas crianças sobrevive a essa mutilação, e um número quase inexistente de indivíduos ainda mantém seus órgãos sexuais. Nestes casos, a lei permite ao esposo ou ao tutor, que faça a castração mesmo que estes já tenham alcançado a idade adulta.

Ao contrario do que se possa imaginar, não é comum um pai repudiar a masculinidade de seu filho. Um filho varão é visto com orgulho e contentamento, assim como, uma filha, pois ambos podem trazer descendentes e manter o nome da família.

O androginismo é uma punição dada ao recém nascido e quando ocorre não é visto com grande orgulho pelos famíliares.

Casos em que o neonato está sujeito ao Androginismo (sexo masculino) e o Naticídio (ambos os sexos):

- Quando a comprovada a traição da esposa, o marido tem o direito a empregar a punição ao fruto da traição;

- Quando a comprovada a traição do esposo, e a esposa requer perante a lei e exige que o mesmo empregue uma das punições ao neonato;

- Quando uma dama solteira engravida, seja do noivo ou por motivo de violação de sua castidade, o pai ou tutor tem direito a utilização dessa punição sem recorrer a justiça;

- No caso de órfãs instaladas em instituições publicas, o Estado é responsável pelo emprego dessa punição;

(3)**Debut**: Apresentação ou estréia da jovem ou jovem na sociedade como adulto.

Quando uma jovem tem seu primeiro fluxo menstrual é o momento em que as mães, pais e tutores a preparam para sua apresentação a sociedade, através de um baile de debut. Isso ocorre por volta dos (13 aos 16 anos) podendo ser retardada até os 20 anos por motivo de falecimento na família. No caso do androceu sua apresentação ocorrerá quando este completa 16 anos, no entanto, como a mulher, ela também pode ser prorrogada até 20 anos. Ao fazerem o debut, a sociedade entende que não são mais crianças e estão aptos a serem tomados em matrimonio e se tornarem boas mães. O verdadeiro objetivo da apresentação é atrair possíveis pretendentes de qualidade para ambos,que gerem alianças forte entre as famílias.

Somente não há a necessidade do debut se caso os pais já tenho escolhido que ira desposa-los através de um contrato pré-nupcial.

Cantinho da Sagitariana

Agradeço a paciência de todos, foi quase um parto para conseguir voltar a ter inspiração, mas espero que agora em diante eu pegue o ritmo e poste com mais freqüência, pois pretendo terminar sim essa história.

Espero que goste!!!!


End file.
